battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Getting Started in Battle Camp might be a difficult journey for some, with that in mind, this guide should help players get started! Getting Started Upon entering Battle Camp the first thing players will be greeted with is a quest chain. Players should immediately begin by completing this chain since it not only yields quite a bit of bonus experience and stones, but also finishing the zone gives you a free high quality Rare monster. Camp also contains several tutorials that help new players. Upon completing the basic tutorials found in the zone 'Camp,' players should then proceed through the other areas of the map by clicking on the map in the top right corner of the screen. To complete each location and unlock the next one, you must complete all the quests and defeat the mini bosses in the location's Battle Hall. Keep in mind that the rare monsters in one area of the camp cannot be (or are very rare) found in a different location. For example, the rare monster 'Veeppeep' is only obtainable in Teepee Hollows. This may cause some players to go back and grind previous levels to obtain the puzzle pieces required to complete their rare. The main quest line ends at The Lost Temple, which is a troop raid area that can be played again and again to earn better prizes as you level up. Combat Unlike other games where simply having high level monsters is enough, Battle Camp offers players the unique opportunity to show off their skill. The elements of monsters are Fire, Leaf, Water, Wind, and Stone. In a battle screen, a matching puzzle determines attack points and what monsters attack. Matches must be at least 3 in a row for the monster to attack. If a player matches five tiles of a specific element that monster will attack all of the enemy monsters. This is an important mechanic to learn since most battles will be against groups of monsters. Finally, the biggest key to combat in Battle Camp is to create combos by maching up as many groupings of tiles as they can. By doing so a player receives a large damage bonus. Check out the Combat Strategy page to learn tips and tricks in matching tiles! Elements Water does bonus damage to fire, fire does bonus damage to leaf, and leaf does bonus damage to water. Wind and stone do bonus damage to each other. Finding Monsters Players find monsters in Battle Camp by battling the monsters in the zone. Upon defeating monsters they can either drop stone (currency) or a puzzle piece of their monster. Common and Special monsters are 1 piece but Rares and higher consist of two or more pieces. Early on it's a good idea to stay in Camp and battle monsters since the Rares in Camp only require two pieces to create and the Rares in other zones require four puzzle pieces. Feeding Leveling monsters in Battle Camp is done via a process called feed. Feeding allows you to sacrifice a monster to another monster in order to increase its level. Monsters that are the same element as the main monster offer more experience when feeding. Also, the higher the zone and rarity of a monster the more experience it gives as well. There are also monsters with a ranking of Special which offer very large experience bonuses when used in feeding. See the page on Feeding for more details. Evolution A monster can evolve into a final form if a player gathers two of the monster as well as four of the proper Specials. Evolution offers a very large power increase for monsters. Only monsters that are Rare or higher can be evolved. When evolving the monsters carry over 5% of their current stats to the evolved form unless they are max level. If the monsters are max level they will carry over 10% of their current stats to the evolved form. This is called a Perfect Evolution and offers a significantly larger power increase. Hopefully this helps new players get started! See the page on Evolution for more details.Category:Gameplay